


Secrets

by TheLadyDracula



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, definitely blood, help me this is my first reader fic, some blood, using tags like I do on tumblr, vampire!76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDracula/pseuds/TheLadyDracula
Summary: You've seen something that you shouldn't have and now you're sworn to secrecy. Will an unspoken promise of bodily harm keep you from spilling the beans? Or will you end up a midnight snack?(New title and new summary!!)





	1. Chapter 1

You shouldn’t have seen that. You definitely should not even be anywhere near this general area, but here you are, standing slack jawed in a doorway while watching Soldier76 rip out a Talon operative’s neck with two more bodies lying at his feet. You wanted to run. You wanted to believe that this was some weird hallucination. But it wasn’t, and now Soldier76 had noticed you.

He dropped the Talon operative unceremoniously and stared at you. His chin was covered in blood and you could have sworn you were hearing him hissing. As if that wasn’t bad enough, as if you weren’t terrified enough, his eyes were red – hopefully just bloodshot. You were shaking now, all of your gear was rattling, and you were damning yourself for turning down this hallway.

Soldier76 loomed over you, glaring down at you, daring you to speak. You’ve never seen him without his visor before and now you wished you never wanted to know. Your eyes darted to his blood smeared chin, the scar running across his lips giving him a permanent scowl and a nice preview of what the rest of his fangs must look like. When you looked back at his eyes your stomach lurched. They weren’t bloodshot, they were red and his pupils were slits. They held nothing but contempt and violence and you were now afraid that if you broke eye contact, he’d attack you, like some wild animal.

He leaned in close to your face, the coppery smell of blood making you nauseous. “Not a word,” he growled. He waited there, hovering so close to your face, until you nodded in agreement. Satisfied, Soldier76 straightened and put his visor back into place, the red glass glowing after taking a moment to boot up.

You were left there, with three blood drained Talon operatives, wondering how you were still alive and what would happen to you if you told anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to say that I have never gotten such positive responses to anything I've done, so thank you all, so very, very much! I was really on the fence about leaving this as a one shot or not and I'm glad to have people that want me to continue, so here's chapter two! Enjoy~!

The ride back to the base was awkward. For you. Everyone else was fine. They were chatting, laughing, generally relieved to be heading back home for some downtime. But not you. No, not you. You kept to yourself, stealing glances at Soldier76, convinced that he was staring back at you while thinking of ways to dispose of you without suspicion. Did anyone else know about him? Surely some of the older members had to?

 But what if they didn't? No one knew who Soldier76 really was, it's quite possible that no one knew he was some blood guzzling monster. Would there be some way to ask? Or would that get them killed along with you? Or would he even kill you? How do you know he wouldn't make you some undead slave?

 You shivered at your train of thought and turned your attention to the scenery passing by the window. It'll be fine once you get back to base. There you can hide in your quarters and stock up on garlic and holy water. Wait. Does garlic even work? Or was that just a movie thing? And are you really sure he's even a vampire? There were plenty of other things that needed blood to survive; who's to say 76 wasn't that? You almost groaned audibly. You were not going to sleep well tonight.

 When the aircraft landed, you couldn't get out of there fast enough. When asked about dinner you made some noncommittal answer and kept rushing to your room. You may have put Tracer to shame with your speed. Successfully making it to your room, you locked the door behind you and shoved the nightstand in front of the door for good measure. You doubted the garlic, so you weren't taking any chances on the 'no entering unless invited' rule.

 Soon, you couldn't ignore your stomach and had to venture out for food. Luckily, the mess hall was just an oversized domestic kitchen and everyone had free reign on the fridge. You were foraging for leftovers or anything that looked tasty and humming to yourself. You hadn't exactly forgotten today's events, but by this time of night, they weren't really bothering you too much.

 That is, until it felt like someone was watching you.

 "Looking for a midnight snack?" You froze. It was 76 and you were alone. "I was feeling a bit peckish myself."

  _Oh. Oh my god,_ you thought. Your heart started pounding and you could feel your ears and face turning red. _This is it. This is where I die._

 You stood and turned slowly to face him, clutching whatever it was you grabbed from the fridge. Mercifully, the glow of his visor was what you saw. You could deal with his visor, but his eyes? You weren't sure you could look into those ever again.

 "Y-yes, sir," you squeaked out. "I wasn't hungry when we got back but now I am and so here I am and now I'm rambling." You ended quickly, avoiding eye contact and staring down at your feet.

 "Is that so? You weren't, say, avoiding anyone were you?" His tone of voice suggested that he already knew the answer to his question. He stepped closer, causing your heart to thunder in your chest. You were sure it would burst. "Look at me, agent."

 Reluctantly, you lifted your gaze to his visor, eyes wide with fear and your blood rushing in your ears. Your heart was beginning to go into overdrive the closer he got. "Y-yessir?" you breathed. 76 was just about as close as he was earlier. But, again thankfully, his visor was in place, separating you from those eyes and those teeth.

 "When I said 'not a word' I meant it. We have an understanding, yes?" He had placed a hand on your shoulder. Dear god, his hand was big. He could crush your entire shoulder like a bird's wing if he really wanted to. He gave you a gentle squeeze, then let go, turning and disappearing into the dark.

 You started shaking. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding as you sank to the floor. He was going to hurt you. He might even kill you. If you hadn't been convinced before, you had no doubts now. What were you going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it certainly took a long time to get this chapter out. This is longer than I usually write as a apology of sorts, lol. Just a forewarning, this chapter gets graphic.

You hadn’t slept very well, if at all. You were constantly woken up by nightmares, and all you could remember from them were glowing red eyes and a terrible hissing. After the fifth time the hissing eyes woke you up, you decided to just get up. That or toss in bed until your alarm went off.

 You decided to go for a run. There was a track outside that you decided to use. The air had that predawn chill but it smelled like the day would warm up once the sun would rise. You decided on an easy pace, you were just trying to burn some steam, you weren’t trying to break any records. As the sky brightened and more and more birds started their morning songs, you found your mind wandering back to the past couple run-ins with Soldier76. 

Ok, so that really wasn’t a place you wanted to go to, especially outside in the near-dark by yourself. But it was hard; especially when you’ve been threatened both times you were in the same vicinity as 76. Eventually you were going to have to confront him about this. You were pretty sure he knew this too. Now were you going to go to him or wait until you were placed on another mission together?

 You groaned and picked up your pace. Maybe if you tire yourself out you’ll stop thinking about the whole damn thing.

 Well. It worked. Kind of. Being up before dawn and helping with filing paperwork was mind numbing enough to keep you busy from your thoughts. You were grateful for your lunch break; it gave you a chance for a quick nap and something better to eat than a granola bar. But, of course, with rest came back the terrifying thoughts of becoming vampire food.

 So you buried yourself in work. Whether it was something actually useful or just busy work, you put yourself into it 110%. Thankfully, you didn’t see much of Soldier76 during this time, but the other recruits and members of Overwatch were starting to notice this change in your behavior. You played it off as just getting tunnel vision and everyone backed off for a bit, but they did keep a better eye on you.

 So things were getting better! Kind of. A mission came your way and you were nervous all over again until you saw that you and a small team were being dropped off in the middle of a desert. There’s no way Soldier76 would be on this mission. Vampires and the sun just do not mix.

 You’ll be fine.

 You’ll be _safe._

 What the hell was 76 doing in the dropship???

 Your heart stopped and you nearly dropped your gear. He didn’t even notice you. He was sitting in his seat with a book and didn’t even look up. Well, you took the seat that was as physically far away from him as you could. Another awkward ride for you. But that’s all right; you occupied your time with going over the mission.

 This mission was simple recon. Talon was rumored to be setting up a base somewhere in the desert. Your team is supposed to get visuals and avoid contact if possible. Why send 76 on this mission? Wouldn’t someone more stealth oriented be better for this? Wouldn’t he just burst into flames?

 A few hours later and you’ve reached your destination. It was hot, dry, and best of all: sunny. Maybe 76 was just going to stay at the dropship and be a base of operations? That would suit you just fine. Less time around him, the better.

 But, he just keeps on surprising you, doesn’t he? 76 stepped out of the dropship, pulse rifle at ready, directing you and other recruits where to go. Now you were just bewildered. Is he or is he not going to follow the rules of being a vampire??? Your fear is forgotten at the sheer audacity 76 has in being in sunlight. He should be dust.

 You and the other recruits split off into groups while 76 runs off on his own. As you’re making your way through too much sand and rock, your mind keeps going back to the subject of vampires and the rules they have. _Maybe there are different types of vampires,_ you reason. _Maybe depending on what kind you are you can survive sunlight?_

 It was while you were wondering about vampire watermelons when your comm beeped a distress signal. You stop short, confused. No one else in your group seemed to have heard it. Was it just for you? Or a glitch of some sort? It beeped again, and one more, no one else on your team seemed to acknowledge it.

 You opened up the link. “This is Agent-“

  _“About damn time you answered,”_ 76 cut you off. Your stomach dropped. Why was he singling you out now? _“I need you to break off from your group and come to my location.”_

He cut the comm before you could reply. There was a pit forming in your stomach. What if he was picking now to kill you off? But there was something strange in his voice. Well, either way, you answered his call and he gave you what sounded like an order. Before you could make a decision, 76 had sent you his coordinates. He wasn’t far off. Just past an outcropping of rocks. Might as well go and see what this was about.

 You screwed up your courage and left your group. You were straggling behind so they may not even notice that you’re gone. _Let’s just see what 76 wants and then get the hell out of here._ Your grip tightened on your weapon as you came up to the rocks. You peeked around the corner and nearly dropped your gun.

 The scene before you was a bloodbath. Talon agents were scattered about, small puddles of blood pooling around them. The stench was made worse with the sun baking everything under its glare. You completely forgot protocol and stepped out into the open, completely in shock at what you were seeing. You wanted to throw up, this was worse than that first time you ran into 76 on accident.

 Before panic could set in, you scanned the scene for 76. He was slumped against the rock, in just enough shade that you almost missed him. You ran over to him. Monster or not, he was your commanding officer and had radioed you for help. You can over to him, careful to avoid the bodies and blood and knelt just out of arm’s reach, still in the sun.

 “76, Sir?” your voice was barely a whisper. He looked dead. Like, actually dead. His visor was off, his eyes were closed and it looked like he was barely breathing. His chin and front were covered in blood, his hands, too. You had reached out to shake his shoulder when his eyes popped open. You shrieked and fell back.

 "Must you be so _loud?_ ” 76 demanded. He sounded like he was in pain, his chest heaved with each word. He took a moment to just breathe. “I need you to call Dr. Ziegler directly. I need an evac and my long range communications are out.”

 Ah. So that was why he called you. You were the only one to know his secret besides Dr. Ziegler, apparently. You did as he asked, keeping one eye on him at all times. You were still scared shitless, but something about his labored breathing and stifled grunts of pain were getting to you.

 “Sir, what happened? Anything I can do?”

 “They – Talon – did something to their operatives’ blood,” he grunted as he tried to readjust himself. It sounded like he was going to say something but he straightened up oddly and turned over, throwing up black and red blood next to him. You swore as he kept vomiting. You put your hand on his back, trying to be soothing, but he jerked his shoulder away. “Don’t touch me.” He growled.

 He spat a glob of bad blood out and returned to his sitting position. He was glaring at you, but some of the bite was gone. His eyes were dull, and somehow, he was paler than usual. He was shaking and sweating and a terrible thought popped into your head. That poisoned blood was killing him, wasn’t it?

 “You’re dying,” you whispered. You slapped your hands across your mouth when 76 turned to you, a sneer on his lips. He heard you. Of course he did. Could he read your thoughts too?

 Your heart was pounding. As much fear and stress as this man caused you, you didn’t want to see him die. It took several hours just to get here, how long would an evac take? Then a stupid thought sprawled its way into your head. You fought with yourself for a moment, then looked at 76’s drawn, face. He was suffering. You couldn’t stand that for some reason.

 You worked your mouth several times before you found your voice. “76, Sir, I think… You should take my blood.” You held out your wrist to him. He had the most bewildered, offended look on his face.

 “Absolutely _not,”_ he barked. “It’s bad enough you know about this, I will not take your blood.”

 “How long can you survive like this?” you argued. The need to help and do the right thing was overriding your fear.

 “Long enough,” he grumbled. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked more like a petulant child than an authority figure putting his foot down.

 You were about to do something stupid. Something so goddamned dumb that you hoped 76 wouldn’t end up killing you for it. You took out your combat knife and before 76 could do a thing to stop you, you slit your wrist. You hissed with pain, but balled your fist, forcing the blood to well up.

 “Just, take a little,” you held your bleeding wrist towards him. You could have sworn his eyes were as big as dinner plates. He licked his lips and you could see him fighting with himself. Almost like it was against his will, he reached out to you, grasping your arm.

 76 put his lips on your wrist and started sucking up the blood. It was a weird feeling; you could actually feel your blood being pulled out. You began to blush at the greedy, hungry noises 76 was making. It wasn’t a deep cut, but he was trying to force his tongue into the wound to open it more, draw out more blood. Oh. This was definitely weird and maybe something you shouldn’t have done.

 A moment longer and 76 released his lips from your wrist. He sat up a little straighter, letting out a sigh of content that ended in a hiss. When he opened his eyes, they were more vibrant, more alive. He wouldn’t stop gazing at you, and wouldn’t let your wrist go. You gently tried to take it back, but his grip tightened, and a growl rumbled in his chest. 76 was looking at you strangely. He was looking at you like you weren’t a person. Like you were… prey.

 When the thought of you being his prey crossed your mind, your heart seized with panic. You jerked your arm, but his grip was like a vice. Instead of pulling away, 76 pulled you toward him, snarling while you crashed into him and his mouth connected with your neck. In a grotesque moment of clarity you felt your neck _pop_ when 76’s teeth sunk into that soft flesh. You meant to scream but all that came out was a strangled noise.

 76 held you close, one hand fisted in your hair keeping your head held back. Your fingers were digging in his back, clawing at him, trying to get him to stop. _It hurts it hurts it hurts_ you sobbed. You could feel yourself slipping; there was black edging in from the corners of your vision.  This was like nothing you’ve felt, nothing could compare. You’ve been shot, stabbed, burned, but nothing could compare to the feeling of your blood literally being drained from your body.

 Again, after what felt like forever, he let you go. He held you a moment, his mouth still very close to your ruined neck. His breath was cold against the hot blood. Then it was like something clicked inside him. “Jesus Christ,” he sounded horrified. He positioned you to something resembling comfortable and held your chin, forcing you to look at him. He was so blurry between the tears and you losing consciousness. “Agent, stay with me. Stay awake.”

 76 clamped his hand over your wound. He held you close and whispered assurances to you, rocking you gently. Your world was getting dimmer and dimmer, 76’s voice sounding more and more far away. It looks like he kept his promise, he did kill you, you just thought you’d get to tell someone about him first.

* * *

 76 held you close, talking to you, reassuring you, trying his damnedest to keep you awake. You were an idiot. You shouldn’t have drawn blood in front of him like that. He was an idiot. How were you supposed to know that? He tried to not let your eyes drift close. “I know you want to seep, sweetheart, but you can’t. You gotta stay awake.”

 He placed a Biotic Field down and the world was washed with a yellow light. This won’t save you, but it would buy you some time. At least the wound on your wrist had closed. How long was Angela going to be? He needed her here. Now. This damned fool of a recruit was going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible writer. I kinda just write until I run out of steam and then let it sit for weeks to months on end. :3

You were lulled out of a dead sleep by gentle beeping. You wanted to stay asleep, but the beeping persisted and the fog of unconsciousness was lifting. It took you a moment to realize you were in a hospital room. But… that wasn’t right, was it? You were on a mission, weren’t you? In the middle of no-where in the godforsaken desert.

 As the fog from your sleep kept clearing, more and more came back to you. Yes, you were on a mission. Yes, you were in the desert. You were separated from your squad for some reason, and that’s where things are a little fuzzy for you. Best not to think too hard about it, you don’t want to stress yourself out too much. For now you were content with lying in bed.

 You drifted in and out of consciousness for what could have been several hours or days, you couldn’t really tell, nor did you want to. You figured you weren’t alone; you could tell some presence was in that room with you, but you assumed it was just a nurse, or Dr. Ziegler herself. It was more than a little shocking when you woke up to find Soldier 76 sitting in the chair by the door. His arms were crossed and his head was nodding. Was he asleep? Was he here the entire time?

A headache spiked suddenly with the mental images of teeth and blood. You groaned and held your head in your hands, waiting for the painful pulsing to subside. Then it dawned on you. Why you were in here in the first place. Your headache began to subside as a cold sweat replaced it. _He_ did it. _He_ bit you, tore at your throat, almost killing you and putting you here.

 The EKG machine pinged faster and more urgently as you realized you were alone with 76. It must have been loud enough to wake him, his head shot up and he bounced out of his chair. You cringed and pulled your blanket tighter to you.

 He noticed you shrink away from him and stayed standing at his chair. “Are you all right?” he asked gently, the voice somewhat modulated from the visor. You started visibly shaking and the machine’s beeping was becoming insistent. 76 ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll – I’ll go get Angela,” he muttered and left you alone.

 When you realized he wasn’t lulling you into a false sense of security, you began to calm down. Your hands were still shaking when Dr. Ziegler entered the room, but other than that, you seemed ok. She closed the door behind her, but you could have sworn you saw 76 hovering.

 “How’re you feeling?” she asked, taking a look at the readouts on the machines. You meant to answer, but a wordless rasp fell out of your mouth. Dr. Ziegler gave you a sympathetic look as you patted your neck, feeling the large bandage there. “It’ll be a while, but you’ll speak again”

 You sighed, and nodded to the doctor’s yes or no questions. Are you feeling all right? No strange hunger pains? No pain in your gums? It was a strange line of questioning, but how you got here was strange to begin with. She seemed satisfied with your answers and left you to rest.

 It was boring. There was nothing on TV, the food was ok, and barely anyone came to visit you. You wanted to know what was going on around base, what kind of missions were being handed out, but no, you were stuck in the infirmary with a bite on your neck the size of Texas. It was a wonder 76 didn’t gnaw your whole head off.

 76. You hadn’t thought about him in a while. He hasn’t been to see you either, you just noticed. That may be for the best, you conceded. You start to get a tremor when you think about him. Ugh, how could you have been so stupid? You should have anticipated a reaction like that! But you didn’t think he’d go totally feral on you either.

“This is like a weird Stockholm Syndrome thing,” you rasped out to yourself. Your terror of 76 was renewed tenfold, but you wanted to see him. Why? Make him apologize to you at the very least? You shrugged and continued to channel surf. There was still nothing on.

 Eventually you were cleared to return to your quarters. They couldn’t confine you to the infirmary forever, you thought, even though you were still on mandatory bedrest. At least you could sleep in your own bed. Small victories. The first time you got a look at your new scar you wanted to cry. It was a bite mark all right, and a nasty one at that. It was so red and angry and fresh. You spent a small fortune in cover-up and high collared jackets. If anyone noticed, they were too polite to say anything.

 In the evenings when most agents were at dinner or relaxing, you hit the gym. Slowly building your way back up, it irritated you how everything connected to your neck muscles. You felt like you started Basic all over again.

 One night you almost turned tail and ran. 76 was there. But he’s _never_ here. He always exercises in the early morning. You made sure of that. What is he doing here? You stood frozen, dropping your bag and water bottle. 76 stopped what he was doing, the clatter of your things ringing out in the near empty gym. He stared at you for a moment, his face hidden behind that visor; you couldn’t get a grasp on what he could be thinking. He stood up and you snatched your things and ran. He called out to you, but you ignored him, running as fast as you could to your room.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Vampire!76 in my life. This is my first character/reader fic (if you couldn't tell) and maybe my first second person POV, as well. Hopefully you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading~!


End file.
